happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Robo Star
Robo Star is a cybernetic bunny who had covered his ears with his hat and his mouth with a oversized scarf. Character Bio He is rather lazy shown to sleep unexpectedly in very unusual places (sewers, near volcanos, etc). His laziness may lead into other character's deaths and sometimes (though rarely) his own. His deaths involves: Decapitation, Drowning , Falling objects, Explosions and his intestines. Since Season 20, Robo Star's main role in episodes is usally becoming 20's Robo Star. Rarely, is their a episode that he does not become him in the recent seasons. He is also shown to be pretty lazy and occasionly bullied by Pierce,Hoppy or Bulky. In terms of RP, RS's role in RP is often mixed, he usually has both minor or major roles. 20's Robo Star Although Robo Star will never flipout, he does indeed have a past memory where he was a former mobster. He does not flipout, however due to his laziness, he doesn't even remembered it. However, 20's Robo Star appeared when Sniffles took a time machine to 1921 and the gangster Robo Star sneakfully hijacked the time machine and went in it unintentionally traveling to modern day tree town. Therefore he is considered a clone of Robo Star. 20's Robo Star is the reason why the The PowerPuff Girls hate Robo Star. Due to the fact that 20's Robo Star robbed banks,attacked police, was convincted of racketeering, and he killed a random person with an "MC" logo on his hat because he thought "MC" stood for Master Cheif. It is possible that this Robo Star might appear in Mortal Tree Friends as Younger Britton found a time machine and the machine was set to "1921" before traveling to Armageddon. When he returns to the machine to retrieve something in the past to help him fight the forces of evil it is set back to "1921" 20's Robo Star has appeared several times in the series so far. Debuting in Brainwashin Robots. Relationships *Superspeed = Best friend, They along with Trippy are often seen together. *Trippy = Best friend, They along with Superspeed are often seen together. *Pierce = Enemy, Pierce will occasinoly bully him, and he tends to also injure him intentionally to. *Bulky = Rival *Hoppy = Arch Nemises He is the reason Robo Star wears a scarf *Fungus = friend, although it is currently unknown why. *RayTube = friend, Robo Star along with Trippy and Superspeed befriend him in Raytube's debut episode. Popularity Although he is not as popular as most of the Fan Characters here, He is still decently used in some episodes. Kill Count *Lumpy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Superspeed - 4 (Sleeping on The Job, Don't axe me a question!, Bombs in town,Story Of The Scarf) *Platypus aliens - 1 (Warning) *Pranky - 2 (Been Fun Smashin Ya!, Bombs in town) *Trippy - 1 (Bombs in town,Kill-ennium) *Hoppy -2 (Bombs in town, Strike!,Story Of The Scarf) *Ava - 1 (Bombs in town) *Devious - 1 (Bombs in town) *Ale - 1 (Bombs in town) *Puffy - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Pierce - 3 (Bombs in town, Brainwashin Robots, Sleepy-Time's Over) *Gutsy - 2 (Bombs in town,Greedy Greedy Tree Friends) *Fungus -1 (Bombs in town) *Hippy - 1 (Bombs in town) *Fuddles - 1 (Bombs in town) *Spite - 1 (Bombs in town) *Crafty - 1 (Bombs in town) *Bulky - 2 (Bombs in town, Strike!) *Wooly - 2 (Strike!, Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2) *Josh - 1 (Strike!) *Atwater - 1 (Discorded) *Cryptie - 1 (A Zeke-ful World) *Flippy - 1 (Greedy Greedy Tree Friends) *Spot - 1 (Project Terminate Penguin) *Waddles - 1 (Project Terminate Penguin) Episodes Starring roles #Sleeping on The Job #Robo Star Smoochie #Character Interviews - Robo Star #Don't axe me a question! #Warning #Spiked your computer #Been Fun Smashin Ya! #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? #Pole it Together #Strike! #Brainwashin Robots #Disguise-ful #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 1) #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 2) #Senseless Bullets #Bullet Proof Mayhem #ANIMATIONTEST1 #Hang on #3 Kids And A Bully #Paintful Love #Grave Problems #Don't Axe Me A Question! Part 2 #Trapping the Robot #Story Of The Scarf #Bully gets Bullied #Trippin' Class #Villains Control! (20's persona only) #The IQ Test #A Millennium of Unfortunate Events #Project Terminate Penguin Featuring roles #Bully Out #Sleep Walking on Sunshine #Stop Stair-ing #Dopework #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Puffing Paint #Sick to the Plan #ThirstBall #Mecha Mash #Locked In #That's Gonna Costume! #Lights, Camera, Cut! #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Moose of Oz #Get Eggy With It #The Viking and The Samurai #Better Early Than Ever #Theaters... #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #ThirstBall #Wishing Well Done #Nuts and Bolts #Cyber Reject #Black to the Future Appearance roles #A History Be Known #The Small Game #Brain Dead #Pranks for the Memories #Take a Mint #Mobbing the House #Sight to See #Vacation Disaster #The Big Save #Sleepy-Time's Over #DEV 8000 #A Zeke-ful World #Catch That Bus #The Big Three Oh! #A Mile in My Horseshoes #Scam and Eggs #Ponies and Ponies! #Discorded #All Iron, All Steel #Down 'N' Dirty #Why Bones Trick Pranks #The Hoover Dam #Driving Problems #Fight Night #April Showers #Sick to the Plan #Scarf Monster #Kill-ennium #You're History (20's persona only) #Time Travel Palooza! (20's persona only) Deaths #Warning = Run over by an RV. #Smoochie 1 = Stabbed by multiple Airplanes #Smoochie 2 = Crushed by a paper boat #Smoochie 3 = Killed by Flippy #Brain Dead - Eaten by brain monster #Dopework: Burns to death when he drinks really hot sauce while mistaking it for water #Resurrect The Dead!: Dies when Superspeed becomes a zombie. (Debatable) #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode: Run over by motorcycle. #Puffing Paint - Hacked up by a chainsaw #I Know You Are, But What Am Eye? - Torn rips him in half #Pole it Together - Short circuits and explodes #Sight to See - Stabbed by Flippy #Mecha Mash - Vaporized by Devious' laser. #Vacation Disaster - Crashes into burning plane. #Locked In - Drowned in Puffy's tears. #A Zeke-ful World - Short ciruits and explodes (however revives) #Lights, Camera, Cut! - Clobbered by Howdy and Russell. #Roleplay? Thats What! (Part 2) - Flattened. #Kill-ennium - Killed by a asteroid in 2012 #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. #Scam and Eggs - Squashed by fridge. #Moose of Oz - Killed by balloon explosion. #Senseless Bullets - Explodes. #ANIMATIONTEST1 - Hit and crushed by an anvil. #Cyber Reject - Crushed by boulder. #Ponies and Ponies! - Killed by Atwater #All Iron, All Steel - Vaporized by Devious' laser. #Bully Out - Head blasted by Puffy. #Sleep Walking on Sunshine - Swerves into a burning building, and dies in the explosion. #Down 'N' Dirty - Crushed by trash bag pile. #The Viking and The Samurai - Shot by an arrow. #Better Early Than Ever - Dies from papercuts along with the majority of the cast in the episode. #The Hoover Dam - Attacked by Mom #Theaters... - Dies in an explosion. #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? - Stabbed and killed by Ale #Paintful Love - Cancelled, but was confirmed to have died by explosion #Trapping the Robot - Head crushed by a first aid kit. #Trippin' Class - Crushed by elevator. #Villains Control! - Crushed by Ufo. #The IQ Test - Dies in explosion #Black to the Future - Shuts down when Sparky causes a blackout. Later revived than crushed by Hippy HTF: Battle for A Wish Introduction Part 1: Robo Star is first seen with Trippy and Superspeed playing a card game. Drama gets mad at him, Trippy and Superspeed for their loud noise and they apoligize. Later, he along with 17 other people, sign up for the competition. He is put on Team Sparta Introduction Part 2: Robo Star does not do much. Naz knocks him out along with Gutsy and Josh which causes him to fall hard on the ground and cause Ava and Bella to jump in the air. Later, his team loses and he risks elimiantion Open Field Paintball Warfare Robo Star was in the bottom two with Pierce. However he is safe with one vote less than Pierce (2-3). Later on the challenge, Hoppy turns him into 20's Robo Star and he easily gets the third round won by Team Sparta but on the fourth round ends up getting kicked off after he and Drama get shot at while shooting each other. Despite this, Team Sparta wins the challenge and Robo Star is safe. The Fast and the Not-So Furious Robo Star was killed by his own team to turn him into a car. Team Sparta gets in the lead but lose because Robo Star needed to stay alive for the team to win. Unsodded Robo Star's corpse was nowhere to be found, so Hoppy substitutes a poorly drawn cardboard cut out of him. In the elimination area. The figure announces that there was only one vote and that vote was to Robo Star. The figure sents the cut out to the Catapult of Shame, not realizing Robo Star was not in the catapult. He is not seen again until the end of the episode where he exits a Medical Clinic. Teams Switch Again Robo Star ends up appearing again, however the figure finally realizes hes still here and sends him away in the Catapult of Shame along with Naz. Pogo Party When the eliminated contestants get the opportunity, they campaign. Robo Star campaigns by saying his elimination was unfair. Ask Robo Star Robo Star has a ask tumblr blog which can be viewed here. So far, he may be the first htf oc to have a ask blog. (He might not respond though probably because he may be busy). He was on a long hiatus, but comes back in Feb 2013 It can be viewed here http://askrobostarthehtfoc.tumblr.com/ Trivia *His survival Rate is 44% *According to his diary, He was originally called "Scarfface" *Due to the Huge Scarf blocking his mouth, he often muffles *He was born in 1900 *In The Vicious Cycle of 2fort and VS Saxton Hale he is a RED Pyro *He has since now rarely appearing. He apeared in 0 episodes in season 4 and only 1 episode in season 5 so far. *So far, He hasn't been killed by Rip. Although it will most likely change. *He is one of the few characters who survived their debut role. *He is one of the four characters who have an ask blog. The others being Torn,Trippy, and Hippy *Robo Star is also the first htf oc to have an ask blog *Despite his somewhat low survival rate, he survived in every season 1,season 7 and season 10 episodes he appeared in. *He also died in every season 6 and (debatably) season 5 episodes he appeared in. *The only season 9 episode he survived in was Mobbing the House *The only Fan Version episode he survived in was Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) *He has a Blood Fest *Robo Star is the most frequent first victim to the cast. He was the first victim of Puffy,Dark Hour,Fluttershy,Twilight Sparkle, Spyguy and Rainbow Dash *He was the first character who won in "Featured Fan Character" *According to his ask blog, Robo Star reads MLP creepypastas. *His animation appearance is ANIMATIONTEST1 Names in Other Languages (could be wrong) Gallery Robo.jpg|RoboStar's happy face Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Robo Star with friends: Trippy and Superspeed Baseball.jpg|Why RoboStar will never play baseball PyroStar.png|Robo Star as the Pyro (Carrying Flare Gun and Axtinguisher) robostar_on_fire___rq_by_inovationhtf-d41fqxn.png|Robo Star On Fire robostarcta.png|Robo Star character info. Beatup.png|A bruised Robo Star without his clothing. Pierce and Robo Star.png|Robo Star with Pierce Badge-picture-4.png|Robo Star on a silver badge New20;s.png|20's Robo Star IMAGE444.png|Robo Star on stage (middle) Badge-picture-1.png|20's Robo Star on the "Paparazzi" Badge Untitled14.png|LOOK BEHIND YOU! Screen shot.png|Robo Star throwing tomatos at Lifty and Shifty (along with Josh) Resurrectthedead.png Robo Star By Ray.png|robo star by The Great And Powerful RayTube scp_049_loading_screen_by_flippythekiller-d643l9j.png|Robo Star's loading screen in a UPCOMING SCP: Containment Breach mod. (ART IS MADE BY FLIPPYTHEKILLER, NOT ME so credit to him.) Base.png|Robo Star falls in love for the first time ever. Soon to be rejected. Rstrading.png|Robo Star's trading card. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Gray Characters Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Characters who has an interview